The Potters and The Maurauders
by fangirltothemax
Summary: A little story about how James and Lily handle being parents and how Sirius, Remus, and Peter handle being uncles!


"Why must you always destroy my kitchen when you visit, Sirius?" While Lily Potter loved her husband's best friend like a brother, his lack of manners drove her crazy. Sirius smirked at her and shrugged.

"It's not all my fault, Lil. You know I like my sweets. If you put them out for easy access, there wouldn't be a problem." The redhead rolled her eyes as she put the pantry back in order. She frowned softly as the baby inside her gave a rough kick. Sirius noticed and became solemn in an instant.

He made his way to her side and checked her over. The stubborn mother-to-be waved him off. "It was just a kick. I'm fine. Honestly, I'm pregnant, not ill!" Lily huffed as Sirius backed away, hands raised. Remus strolled in and spoke in defense of his best friend.

"It's in his nature to be protective, Lily. He can't help it as much as he can't help dragging his bum across the carpet."

Lily burst out laughing as Sirius threw a dish towel at the werewolf. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes, shoulders shaking from laughter. "I know you mean well Sirius, but with James hovering around me since he found out I was pregnant, it annoys me to no end!" She exclaimed. Lily ran her hand across the front her stomach absentmindedly.

Remus looked at her with sympathy. "You only have a few more days and then James will be fussing over the baby." The young woman smiled at the mention of her husband. She wished she had realized how much she loved much sooner than she did. Lily couldn't imagine waking up and not seeing James's handsome face.

"Yes, well, I need those few days to hurry up. I don't how much longer I can stand this pain!"

She said as she tossed her head back dramatically. Unfortunately, Her overprotective husband walked in to hear her last words. James's eyes widened and he flew to her side. "What pain?! Is it the baby? Is it time?!" His questions coming more and more frantic. James began pulling his wife towards the living room and out the front door. Lily yanked her arm out of her husband's strong grip. Her bright green eyes were wide with impatience. She placed her hands on her husbands' shoulders.

"James! I'm fine! I was just telling the boys how tired I was of you hovering over me!" The dark haired man looked down in embarrassment, his eyes filled with hurt. Lily's hard stare softened when she saw the hurt clear on his face. "James" She whispered, "look at me."

James lifted his head and met his wife's brilliant green eyes with his hazel eyes. Lily smiled softly as she started speaking. "James Potter, it's wonderful that you're so attentive to me and our baby, but you need to relax. When I need you, you'll know it."

Lily moved her hands to cup James's cheeks. "I love you."

James smiled and placed his hands on her abdomen, caressing his wife and child.

"I love you, too."

The young couple embraced and were startled apart by clapping from across the room. James and Lily spun around to see Sirius sarcastically clapping with a goofy smile on his face. Lily shot him a glare and took a threatening step towards him.

Remus noticed and slapped Sirius on the back quickly and said loudly, "Alright, Padfoot, Let's leave the happy couple alone, shall we?"

Sirius shot his friend a confused glance. "Why? I'm still hungry." From the couch where Lily and James sat, came a loud scoff. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "After that giant mess you made in my kitchen, _you're _still hungry? How is that even possible?"

Sirius made a pouty face and said quietly, "I'm a growing boy. I need to eat to grow big and strong." James and Remus snorted and shook their heads at their best friend. Lily stood up (with some help from James) and walked up to Sirius. She started stroking his hair.

"Well, you're definitely still growing up here, but certainly not down here." She poked his stomach and walked into the kitchen with a mischievous smile. James and Remus roared with laughter. The boys were still laughing when a large crash came from the kitchen. James leapt up and ran towards the kitchen, Moony and Padfoot right behind him. The sight of Lily on the ground and clutching her belly was terrifying to James. He threw himself down in front of her and gripped the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Lily! Love, tell me what's wrong!" James only got a moan of pain for a response. Remus whispered something to Sirius and he let out a whoop. Sirius leaned forward and clasped a hand on James's shoulder.

"Moony thinks its time, mate. Ready to become a dad?" James turned towards his oldest friend, shock written on his face. Lily was gasping for breath. Sweat was already beading on her brow. Remus, helpful as he was, started cleaning the tea pot Lily had dropped.

Lily, who seemed to be getting over the shock, nodded at Sirius's words. "James, do you think you could help me up, love?" James leapt to his feet and gently helped Lily to hers. He ushered her into the living room then suddenly flashed around.

"Remus! Go grab the bags in our room!" The pale haired man raced up the stairs and disappeared. Sirius stopped short and stared at his feet, mouth open. James and Lily hurried outside without noticing their friend pause. Remus flew down the stairs and had to back up when he realized Sirius was still standing there.

Remus sat the bags down and walked towards his friend. He stopped in front of Sirius and put his hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter, mate? I thought it'd be James I had to shake awake. Aren't you ready?"

Sirius looked at him with shock. "Ready?! How could I possibly be ready for a baby? A tiny, helpless human that I have to be responsible for." Remus laughed softly. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I don't know, Padfoot. But I do know that we'll have help from James and Lily. And if you think about it, they'll have a harder time. I mean, we're only the uncles. They're the parents."

Sirius was still unconvinced. "I know but we're the ones who have to entertain him and teach him things that Lily can't know about. That'll be on us."

Remus bent down and picked up the bags. "Still betting that the baby will be a boy, eh?" Sirius shook his head and headed towards the door. He opened it to the bright sun shining down on a beautiful day.

"I'm not betting, Moony. I know."


End file.
